Gore Obsessions
by Len Yuki
Summary: For nine years, Len has adored the slaughter he did in his missions...But on his first mission with the newcomer, Kaai Yuki, he saves a three year old, somewhat like him and he starts to questions his ways...Will he change ultimately or will he fall back into the dark abyss of killing and slaughter? *Rated M for gore/violence


**Chapter 1**

_._

_._

_._

_New Soldier, Meet Len_

_._

_._

**Rin's POV**

I began to pace the room as I awaited the new recruit, Kaai Yuki, to enter the room. It was my job to introduce the twelve year old to the group here. The black haired girl finally entered the room and I looked her over, "You haven't met Len yet…" I sigh in relief and she looks clueless, but I lead her to where the group had gathered, and I was unnerved and relieved Len was with them.

Unnerved because this means he's here and Kaai has to meet him on her first day, relieved because he's here…Safely here.

"Uhm, hello everyone," Kaai said shyly, "My name is Kaai Yuki, I guess I'll be joining you…"

"Well, Kaai, my name is Rin Kagamine," I say, "And that blue haired, tall guy over there is Kaito; Kaito Shion." I finish.

"Well, as Rin said, I'm Kaito Shion, nice to meet you."

"Miku Hatsune, I look forward to working with you!"

"Gumi Megpoid, can't wait for the first mission with a cutie like you," Gumi even winks at Kaai…I swear, the nerve this girl has.

"My name's Meiko Sakine, pleasure to meet you."

"Gakupo Kamui, I don't go on any fighting missions or anything, I work with the contact team."

"Luka Megurine is my name."

"Oh, look at the time, you should go sign in with Luka here," I say, trying to avoid her being introduced with a wide-eyed (In an innocent way), smiling Len.

"But I don't know him yet…He seems nice…" Kaai insisted on getting to know Len for so long, I ended up taking her down the hall so Kiyoteru Hiyama could sign her up in the lists.

"Why couldn't I meet him though? He kinda looks like you…" Kaai asks.

"Because…He's cruel. He enjoys tearing people into pieces for their screaming, having their blood on him makes him pleased. You don't want to know him…But I'll tell you who he is…That blond boy you saw smiling, his name's Len Kagamine, age twelve." I tell her.

"He's cute and my age!" She smiles brightly.

"Don't go near him." I warn.

"Incestuous much?"

"What? No! He scares the life right out of me!"

"Do you girls need help?" Kiyoteru stands in front of us…

"I'm supposed to sign up?" Kaai says a little confused.

"I see, follow me."

A little later, after Kaai signed up, we started talking again.

"There's no way he's like that." She insists.

"But he is! You should see it; in fact, you don't want your first mission to be with him, do you?" I ask, very concerned.

"Well, yeah, I do…"

"Kaito, Miku, and I are always sent with him…It's likely you'll come to just to learn…"

We continue talking about Len behind his back as we walked down the hallway…At least we thought we were, but I felt like he was watching us.

**Len's POV**

From the way my lively twin sister moved, I could tell she felt my eyes on her as she talked about how evil I am. I'm not evil, Manuel and Daddy said what I do is good. So I do it; I kill people, brutally. I followed Kaai and Rin silently until they reached the door to Rin's and my room, that's when I happily ran down the hall and hugged Rin, smiling brightly.

"Hi Rin, I missed you!" I say and turn to Kaai, "My name's Len Kagamine." I keep smiling and I see her blush a little.

Rin unlocks the door to our room and I happily skip inside and flop down to sit on my bed. Rin cautiously walks to her bed and sits, I instantly jump off my bed and hug her, to Kaai it's a sweet sibling love scene…But I whisper to Rin, "Why talk behind my back? Tsk tsk, you know better Rin-rin. I let you live 'cause I love you…"

She starts shaking in fear, which made me smirk. Kaai soon leaves the room and I sit back on my bed.

"Len Kagamine, Rin Kagamine, Kaito Shion, Miku Hatsune, and Kaai Yuki, would you please report to the Missionary Court? Thank you." IA said on the speakers.

**Rin's POV**

As we led Kaai to the Mission Office, I knew Len was staring at me from the corner of his eyes, although he seemed to be looking straight ahead. Miku noticed how I looked like Len just about killed me and moved closer to me.

"Hey Rin, you okay?" She asks.

"I'm fine…"

"She's just a little shaken." Len says in my place.

He might be the most terrifying person I've ever met, but he still cares and loves me.

"Your mission is to gather the information from the enemy. Get up to Kaya Souyo in order to get the information…And Len…" IA tells us.

"Yes?" He smiles at her.

"You may kill him after wards if you want, just so you kill no one here. Killing team mates is bad. Alright?" IA asks him.

"Yes, I understand…" Len replies.

We reached our destination, but we need to find out where Souyo is…A guard stands in the doorway and the plan is to have Len walk up to him and _do his thing_…Slaughter the guard. Len ran out of his hiding place behind the wall before the hallway and runs towards the guard and pinned him against the white wall with a knife to his neck.

"Now, all you have to do is tell me where Kaya Souyo is, which room, what floor, no riddles, exactly where he's at…And I'll let you live, got it?" Len's voice is quiet and low, but at the same time he manages to keep that sweet, kind, and gentle tone in it.

"H-he's in the room down this hallway, red door, number sixteen written on it! S-so you'll lemme go, right?" He smiles, a little hopeful.

"Heh…" Len giggled, "Aw, too bad that…I always _lie_ when I say that."

He stabs the knife into the guard's stomach, sliding it down to near his lower stomach. He tears the knife out and stabs into the middle of his chest, moves the knife in a circle, rips it out again and then shoves his hand inside to rip out his heart, which he does successfully; the blood splattered on his shirt and seen on his black pants. While Len was busy shredding the guard into pieces with his bare hands, Kaai stared, her mouth gapping open and fear shot in her eyes, which were fixed on the small body tearing a larger body in bits.

I looked away, putting my hand over my mouth and Miku had tears of fear in her eyes. Kaito could only stare at the scene as Len ran down the hallway for the said door. Kaai was officially scarred for life at the scene Len carelessly allowed her to witness.

It didn't take long for him to come back outside, with a three year old in hand, and he pushed her into my arms, "Get her in the truck." He said before running back inside to finish the mission.

**Len's POV**

"No, stop! I…" Souyo screamed while I emotionlessly tore his arms and legs off to lower his own defense.

But he was cut off when I slammed my fist into his throat and watched as the blood dripped out of his mouth. I slowly began stabbing a knife into his chest to make a hole in order to rip his heart out, but I ended up turning him to his back and cut that open. After that, I ripped his spine out of his body and snapped it in half over my knee and began beating him with it. I stabbed his eyes out with his own back bone and mercilessly began to tear and rip apart the eternal organ I found. I broke his ribs apart and stabbed his (somehow) still beating heart. Finally, all life flew out of him and the screaming stopped…(In my ears)

"Daddy? Is what you did to my daddy a good thing?" A black haired, black eyed little girl asked me.

I spit out whatever was in my mouth and finished tearing the apart. I threw them to the ground slowly, staring at her blankly as I mumbled, "I don't exactly have a right to say whether or not it is."

I picked her up and ran outside the room and back to the truck which brought us here. Kaai stared at me from inside the back as I pushed the three year old girl into Rin's arms, trying to hurry so I could get the information I wanted for the team, "Get her in the truck." I mumbled to Rin before running back inside.

I ran down the sky blue halls again until I reached the white hallway and ran down the corridor to reach the red door with sixteen written on it. The door was still open and the sweet smell of death and blood seeped out as well as a large puddle of blood, which I gladly took my black shoes off to step into it barefoot. My feet were wet with blood by the time I found the disc I wanted and I ran out of the room and picked up my shoes. Because they are new shoes, I just held onto them as I ran back to the outside perimeter and into the truck, making sure I had stepped into a water puddle before making my way to the truck so they wouldn't find out where I ran.

I offered the disc to Meiko and she smiled and took it, and then I finally headed to a seat and flopped down onto it, exhausted from all the running I did just now, even though no one had followed me anyway. Without any realization, I was sitting next to Kaito and I began to lean against him with obvious exhaustion and I fell asleep, seemingly innocent once more.

**Rin's POV**

Although he had just murdered two people, he still looked innocent, even with all the blood on his black short sleeved shirt and pants…There's so much blood you can see it.

Kaai walked over to me, "He won't kill us, right?" She seemed scared of him now.

"No," I sigh, "He won't kill anyone in the team. He'll just threaten them.

"Is what he did to my Daddy good?" The little girl asked me.

I glance at Len, sure enough he really was asleep and I look back at her, "No, it's not. It's really bad and you should be scarred from it, but I understand why you aren't really." I tell her, "Anyway, how old are you?"

"Twee," she answers.

Meiko laughed a little, "Haku, did you hear her?"

"Yes. She said twee, much like Len did when he was little….Littler." Haku replies apathetically.

"Twee?" I ask confused.

"Hm," Kaito laughed, "Three."

"Ah…Makes more sense."

Miku giggled, "I wonder how you and Len were at three years old."

"It was so cute! You know, up till when Len decided killing was a good thing." Meiko said.

"I kinda figured," Miku looked down.

"Nonetheless, they were and still are very adorable," Haku assures Miku.

Len was carried to his room by Kaito since he was still asleep when we got back to the base, I walked Kaai to her room and she remained silent about Len, but lovingly talked about fruit. I told her to get some rest and forget what she saw Len do and am currently heading for the nurse's office to talk with Miki, who just so happened to love cherries uncontrollably and always had some with her. I knocked on her room door, which was labeled as "SF-A2".

"Cherries and oranges like to talk, come in Orangie!" I heard Miki say from the other side.

I couldn't help but to giggle as I opened the door, "Thanks, Cherry." I reply as I close the door behind me.

"Alright, what d'you wanna talk about?" Miki asks me cheerfully.

Miki is not only a nurse, but she is also a therapist who helps with everyone's fears, problems, and injuries. She gives all kinds of different therapy, for me it's mental. I'm afraid of Len.

"Len was nice today…" I say.

"Really now?" Miki asks as she continues to peel her apple.

_When Len woke up around eight, I was watching him pace back and forth in our room; he looks at me and asks me, "Is what I do right?"_

"Yeah, he didn't hit me when I said what he did was wrong. Instead he flopped down onto his bed and whispered something like "I knew it"…Is he really a good person like you say?" I ask.

_I only stare at him, scared but confused._

"_Answer me, please! Is what I do right or not?" He asks again, "And be honest about it. I won't hurt you." He pleaded._

"_No…It's not, it's so bad that I'm scared of you…" I tell him the truth._

_Instead of doing anything to me or questioning me, he sighs out the words, "I somehow figured" as he falls back onto his bed._

_I only stared at him for a couple minutes only to realize he fell asleep, and then I walked out of the room and went to see Miki._

"Of course! Everyone's got a good side and an evil. Len just so happens to go more towards his evil side, but I'm sure he's as sweet as cherry ice cream!" Miki says.

"All your synonyms lead to cherries in some way," I sigh, laughing a little at her comparison.

"No, seriously, cherry ice cream is sweet." Miki tells me.

I laugh, "Okay, so I don't have to be scared of Len, right?"

"Of course you don't! Now, it's already ten twenty-five, go to bed, Orangie." Miki says.

I nod and walk out the door, closing it on my way out and then I begin walking back to my own room.

**Len's POV**

I wake up a little before Rin enters the room; she walked in the door as I sat up.

"Hey, Len." She greeted.

I replied with a yawn, a small nod, and an innocent smile.

"You're still tired, so go back to sleep." Rin tells me.

I lie back down on my bed, ignoring the fact it was about twenty-five degrees outside (the reason why Rin was wearing sweat pants and a sweat shirt, both a pale yellow with an orange tinge) so I didn't cover up. So when I started coughing, throwing up, and sneezing the next day, it wasn't much of a surprise to me…that I was sick and the temperature was much lower than I assumed. It was _negative_ fifteen degrees, while the heater in our room went out while Rin and I were asleep, knocking our room temperature down to around ten degrees.

"Rin Kagamine, Kaito Shion, Kaai Yuki, Meiko Sakine, please report to the Missionary Court, thank you." IA said over the speakers.

I opened one eye to look at the speaker, Kaito caught me.

"Len, sleep; you need it or else you'll die from a cold, which is pathetic for someone like you." Kaito scolds me, with a gentle voice, as he covers me up and before leaving, makes sure I stay lying down.

I didn't get up, but I did wonder what their mission was this time…I begin to ignore the question so I can sleep, and when I close my eyes, the day of, what I did call, fate replays in my dream…

"_I was thinking that maybe we should split up," Mom said._

"_Split up!?" Dad roared as he turned around to face her, gun in hand._

"_I-I mean I take the kids and leave, we won't divorce, that's not what I mean, I just want the children to be safe." Mom gestures to Rin and me, as well as Miku…_

_Miku was staying over for the night since her parents were busy teaching Mikuo, her older brother, how to use a gun…But that was different, he was sixteen, I am three._

"_You want to take away MY kids!?" He asks angrily._

"_N-no, no, I mean for their safety, you will see them again!" Mom…Mommy had fear in her eyes, she was scared of Daddy._

_But that's when he pushed the gun into my hand, hen I waddled over to them. I learned how to walk just last week…_

"_You've seen what I do, figure it out!" He yells at me._

_I don't know what to do…I look at Mommy, shaking her head, pleading to not let me kill when so young…She didn't care that it was her life being threatened, did she? Mommy wanted me to learn when I wouldn't love it so much…_

"_Please not our baby!" Mommy continues to plead._

"_My baby, you bitch. Shoot her, NOW!" Daddy orders me, too._

_My hands shake of fear, I accidentally pull the trigger back, the gun has been fired, it shoots Mommy in the chest, Rin cries out, "Momma!"_

"_You're a disappointment!" Daddy smacks Rin and hits her again._

_I walk towards Mommy's unmoving body…I sit next to her and press my hand against her cheek. Mommy opened her eyes and smiled at me, nodding a little to say she was okay…_

"_Still alive? Shoot her again, you damned boy!" He shouts at me._

"_It's okay, sweetie…Do it for your own good, although your future is now…Corrupted."_

_I shot Mommy again…She stopped breathing. All sound stopped…I thought she was still breathing. But I just now realized from this dream, she wasn't._

"_Good boy!" Daddy was proud, "This is good; this is progress." He nods in approval…_

_Four years later…I kill someone else._

_I stab a knife into his stomach and spin it around, destroying his immune system by the time I rip it out for the blood to spew out; I dodge it and stab his throat and push the knife to the side, managing to rip apart his neck bone when I get the knife out on the side. I throw the knife aside to Manuel's foot in the door way and pick up a saw, to more gruesomely destroy him…I slash the saw from his left shoulder down to his right thigh and the blood shoots into the air and sprays down like rain, I silently laugh and force the saw's end into his stomach. I turn around, blood covering my hands, stomach, and ankles…Some dots on my face as well. I star at Manuel with innocent, blue eyes and he stares back…Although this is the last time I'd ever see him._

"_You just…Did that?" He points to the bleeding body behind me._

_I nod, "Yes…"_

"_Amazing." After that it was silence…_

_A couple hours later, Manuel and Alice were saying good bye, they were recruited into one of the rebelling bases, a different one from which Miku, Rin, and I were to go to…Manuel and Alice went to the East Country Base, we were on our way to the South Country Base…_

I finally open my eyes and I'm lying in the Nurse's office with Miki staring at me like I just tried slaughtering myself somehow, suddenly her eyes turn calm, gentle, kind, but worried.

"You realize you were sleeping all week, right, Banana Head?" She asks…

Wait, banana head? Oh great, now I have a nick name from her dealing with my favorite food.

"Orangie said she was getting' worried about your sleeping frenzy."

"Like a coma, right?" I ask.

"I guess," Miki shrugs.

"Orangie is who?" I ask.

"Orangie is Rin, of course. Leek Lover is Miku, Icy is Kaito, Fishy is Luka, Gakupo is Egg Head," She smiles.

"Egg head suits him." I say.

"Yep, and Gummy is Gumi, I don't have one for Kaai yet, Meiko Sakine is Sake."

"Sake…?"

"Yes, Sake. Anyway, Leon is Lion,"

"You pronounced both the same…"

"Exactly!" Miki says, "And Lily is Flower, and Mikuo is Onion Obsessor…" Miki says.

From here, I get to know everyone's nick names…

"What about Haku?" I ask suddenly.

"Haku's nickname is…" She trails off, like she doesn't want to tell me.

"Len, are you okay?" Rin asks me.

I nod, "When…?"

"Three minutes ago. You made no reaction when Miki said Haku's nickname…You sat there silently." She explains, "What's wrong?"

So it's not that she didn't say it, it's that I didn't hear it…But why?

**Rin's POV**

I walk into the room to find Miki telling Len, who was sitting up, cross-legged, listening to her.

"Kaiko is Creamy, Akaito is Pepper Spray, Gumo is Carrot, Nero is Shorty, Neru is Telephone, pathetic I know, Piko is Marshmallow," She tells him.

"What about Haku?" He asks.

"Haku's nickname is Alicia, just cause it's her middle name…Oh, your Momma's name was Alicia wasn't it?" She asks, "…Len?"

Len tilts his head a little and I stare at him and walk over to him…Obviously, he blocks out the sound of Mom's name.

"Len, are you okay?"

He nods, "When…?"

"Three minutes ago. You made no reaction when Miki said Haku's nickname…You sat there silently," I explain, "What's wrong?"

He shakes his head, "Nothing. Is Kaai still scared of me?"

"Yes…"

"I want to go see her." He says.

"Alright…"

He slides off the bed Miki lied him on yesterday and I led him off to Kaai's room and knock on the door.

Kaai opens the door and stares at Len, "U-uhm…Come in?" She says, unsure whether to trust Len.

Len smiles at her and I do to, definitely not as confused as she is.

"It's in Len's personality to just about always display being in a good mood," I whisper to her and she nods.

"I see…" She whispers back, "So Len, why are you here?" She asks him as he sits down on her red chair.

"I wanna talk." He says nicely, and cutely.

"Talk about what?" She asks.

Len wants to talk…That's either good or really, really bad.

"You and me," He says, "The past, I wanna tell you why I _think_ killing is fun, but I'm not sure anymore…And Rinny, you can stay or leave." I can hear he's not threatening sweetly; he's actually being genuine in this. I only know because I listen to his voice when he speaks to his enemies, there is a large difference in tone, although it's hard to tell.

"I'll stay. I didn't think you'd ever talk about it," I say, I can finally know what went through his mind that day.

He nods a little, "Okay. Kaai, you go first, talking about mine first will make you forget," Len says.

"O-okay…Well, my parents were killed in combat when I was a little girl, seven years old. So I trained a little and signed up for a local base of these people, what is your name anyway?" She asks.

"It's Antebellums. That's what our founder calls the organization." I explain.

"I see…Anyway, I also really wanted to meet kids around my age, I didn't expect any though…Most of you are older than me."

"Almost all of us are, Rin and I are twelve. We turn thirteen near the end of the year, six days, counting our birthday, before the New Year…" Len explains to her.

"I see…Well, I turn thirteen December 4th." Kaai says happily.

"To simplify what Len said, our birthday is December 27th." I say with a smile.

From there, we started talking about the past and what we want in the future, only to find Len didn't want a future, he only thought of the present, dreamt of the past, and let the future happen. I looked forward, dreamt of the past as well as the present, and let go of the past. Kaai held strong to the past, dreamt of the future, and never lived her moments in the present somehow…From what I could tell, we would be good friends, even if Len is a crazy, psycho killer who enjoys the pure sight of gore, especially if it's his _creation_.

* * *

_Hi! I...Am writing this story to improve my "violent" side of writing! Sorry I can't get to the other two stories. But seriously, this is improving my writing for different styles! :D  
__Anyway, I'm almost done with yet another prologue, and this story's name has yet to be discovered...In other words, I'm still trying to find a good name! D:  
__This would have never been done if it weren't for my good friend [His name goes here] :D ...What? It's his real name, I dare not put it here._

_ANYWAY! I will see you other people who have read my first story...I will see you peoples in Forest of Young Emperor next! I promise! The chapter is in progress! As well as A Reason for Me! Both stories' next chapters are being completed as you read this! (okay, maybe not, but you know what I mean!)_

_In word office (the program I use) this was 8 and a half pages long...Which turned to 4,030 words. The even amount was so unintended, but I think it's funny..._

_I got the title's name by looking for synonyms on "Blood", gore being one, and went to Len's past...how he loved killing, and he still does, don't get that part mixed! Pay attention to his cutesy evil personality!_

_[His name goes here] also helped with the title :D Maybe...Maybe I should ask him for help on the other ones..._

_ANYWAY (again)! See you next time! I tried my best in gory descriptions...BUT! Next chapter is Len going on missions, and a lot of'em...So...More gore for you, gore-lovers out there...Yeah...Bye now! -Len Yuki_


End file.
